


Take My Pain (Into Your Heart)

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural, Wincest - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean struggles and only Sam can give him what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Pain (Into Your Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/gifts).



"Sam, please… I need it… please…"

It’s one of those rare nights, Sam thinks. Dean is so fucking beautiful and needy, writhing under Sam’s hands as he drives his cock into his brother, slow and steady.

“Harder… c’mon, give it to me.”

Dean hardly ever let’s this side of him show. He’s always too busy thinking about SAM and what’s good for SAM and what makes SAM feel good.

When Dean gets like this, Sam treasures it because it’s a gift and it needs to be handled with great care.

“Yeah, Dean… gonna make you scream… so good for me.”

Dean arches up, his cock pressed wetly between his stomach and Sam’s and Sam hauls Dean’s legs up over his shoulders. His muscles burn with every thrust, sweat is stinging his eyes, dripping from his hair, but he keeps going, relentless.

“Kiss me, Sammy.”

He does. A biting, stinging kiss that he knows will bruise those perfect lips. Dean moans through it. Lets Sam’s tongue ram inside, hard.

He’d never tell Dean, but when they have nights like this, Sam almost feels normal. Aside from the being in love with his brother part, Sam’s not totally crazy, but the demon blood in his veins, the messed up soul he’s wearing like an ill fitted suit… even the feeling that he’s somehow BAD, deep down in his core. 

All of it melts away when he hears his brother begging. Dean needs Sam to take over. Be possessive. Be rough. It’s the only time he allows it. 

Dean’s programmed for one purpose and he’s powerless to be anything other than protector, even if he had any choice in the matter. But, he’ll get this look in his eyes at a bar or when they check in to a motel and Sam will know. Dean needs.

Sam almost asked him why once, but he was scared that he’d embarrass Dean and he wouldn’t do it again. The why doesn’t really matter though. Dean never asks for anything for himself so if this is all Sam can do for him, he puts his whole heart into it.

“Fuck, Sammy… ah, yeah… so good… need you… fuck I need you so bad…”

“I know. I know you do.”

“Make me feel it, Sam… you’ve gotta make me feel it…”

 

Sam drops his head and mouths at Dean’s shoulder, scraping the soft skin with his teeth.

“Please!” Dean gasps and forces his ass down onto Sam’s cock.

Sam bites Dean and tastes blood, fuck, and Dean just shudders like its the best thing he’s ever felt.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” he repeats over and over.

Sam is so close to coming that his vision is blurred. All he can see are Dean’s eyes, piercing green even in the moonlight. He slides his hand between them, palms Dean’s cock in sure, firm strokes. Sam feels like his hand is burning from the scorching heat that’s coming from Dean.He pushes his thumb over the head of his brothers cock and is rewarded by a pleasure pained sob.

“Let go, Dean. Come for me, let me see you.”

Sam keeps pumping his hips as hard as he can. It’s all about Dean tonight and he has to control his own orgasm that’s fighting to explode.

“Sammy, yeah… oh god, fuck me… ah, ah, ah… yea-ahh…”

Dean shakes violently when he comes, his neck bared, so Sam bites him again, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough for Dean to feel it.

“Yeah, so good De-, always so good for me… mine, ah… god… AH!”

Sam buries his face in Dean’s neck, grunting out his orgasm and filling Dean up, cock throbbing and spilling for what feels like minutes. Dean is still shaking, trembling, and if Sam listened close enough he would hear a ‘thank you’ on Dean’s lips.

On nights like this, Sam takes on the weight that Dean has carried since the day he held his baby brother for the first time. His shoulders ache with the strain of it.

On rare nights like this, Sam helps Dean to be free. Safe in the knowledge that when he’s at his most vulnerable, Sam will always have his back.


End file.
